


The Morning After

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the morning after spending the night out in Austin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Jared smiled to himself as he surfed Facebook. Jensen lay on his stomach next to him, snoring and drooling into his pillow. A night of drinking and having fun (and maybe a joint, but he'll never admit it) took them longer to shake off than it did in the past. He had woken before the older man, as he usually did, and gotten extremely upset to find his phone and internet service had been disconnected again. Fucking phone company. He used his phone as a Wi-Fi hotspot and fired off a rant about the crappy service. It was past time to find a new provider anyway. The comments on his Facebook page were mostly supportive, and he absent-mindedly ran his hand through his lover's hair and down to the base of his skull, scratching lightly.

Jensen groaned and arched into the touch as he drifted awake. His face was level with Jared's hip, and he shuffled closer to inhale a lungful of the scent that he identified with the younger man. His cock twitched, a Pavlovian response to his partner's musk, and he propped himself up on an elbow.

“Morning, babe,” he said, pressing a kiss to Jared's upper thigh before raising himself fully upright.

He took the laptop and set it on the bedside table, then captured Jared's lips with his own tasting stale booze from the night before and their mingled morning breath. He slipped his hand into his boyfriend's Saxx, wrapping his hand around the half hard cock and running his thumb over the head as Jared moaned into his mouth. His own cock was pulled up tightly against his stomach, pulsing with need as they made out slowly and lazily. The entire day stretched in front of them – a rare thing when they were home – and he intended this to be the first of many romps that day. He gently coaxed Jared onto his back, spreading his muscular thighs and crawling between them, pressing open mouthed kisses to the pulsing flesh before him. He blew cool air across the head, causing a blurt of pre-cum to erupt before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking. Jared writhed on the sheets as the older man teased the slit with the tip of his tongue and licked his way down the shaft. Jensen sucked his balls into his mouth and rolled them on his tongue while rubbing the sensitive skin just below. The dual sensations caused Jared to groan loudly and involuntarily spread his legs wider.

Jensen urged him over onto his stomach and up on his knees. He pushed his head down onto the mattress so that his ass was in the air, perfectly positioned for what his boyfriend had planned. He caressed and squeezed each muscular cheek and covered them with soft, open mouthed kisses. He traced the crack with his tongue before pulling the cheeks apart and licking circles around the puckering hole. Jared whined as Jensen paid careful attention to all but the one place he wanted to feel him most. The older man finally took pity on him and began to lick his hole, flattening his tongue and dragging it across the sensitive flesh again and again before delving inside. Jared let out a steady stream of moans as the wet muscle slithered in and out. He wrapped a hand around his aching cock and stroked as he sought release. He was so caught up in what he was feeling that he didn't notice the tongue being replaced by Jensen's cock until a firm thrust brought it to his attention. Without lube, the initial entry burned much more than usual, and he stroked his cock firmly in an effort to take his mind off of it. When the pain subsided, he pushed back to let his lover know to start moving.

Jensen began pumping his hips slowly, groaning at the feel of the tight heat surrounding him. He rocked back and forth as Jared's hand flew over his own cock, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. When Jensen shifted position and rubbed across his prostate, the added stimulation was more than enough. He moaned his name as he came hard, semen shooting across his fingers and over the pillow.

Jensen gritted his teeth as his boyfriend tightened around him, fighting the urge to join him. He reached under the younger man and knocked the stained pillow to the floor before pulling out and pushing Jared onto his back. He pressed his legs back against his chest and re-entered him, groaning when he felt his balls resting against his lover's ass. He pumped his hips furiously, feeling the swirling in his abdomen that signaled his impending orgasm. A few more thrusts and he stilled, filling Jared's ass with his release. He sagged against his chest as his lover's legs came down and wrapped around his thighs. Strong hands ran over his back as his body trembled in the aftermath. He attempted to roll off Jared, but he held him in place and reached down to snag the blankets. Jensen buried his face in the junction of neck and shoulder and kissed the sweaty skin as they drifted off together in the afternoon light.

THE END


End file.
